Only Just A Dream
by jane.the.killer59
Summary: A girl has her biggest dreams come true! But will Jeff hurt her more, or help her cope with her haunted past?


Senior prom, I was so excited. I stared in awe at the huge chandelier that sat in the middle of the ballroom. Our school had certainly picked the perfect place. I looked at all the people below me, gasping slightly when a hand touched my shoulder.

There stood my dream boy, his pure white face perfected by a permanent smile. He reached for my hand, and brought it to his lips. Then he smiled and pulled me towards a polished floor, where almost everyone in senior class was dancing.

The song,"Only Just a Dream" played on the loudspeakers. Everyone danced and sang along. As the boy and I approached, couples moved, creating a pathway to the middle of the dance floor.

We twirled and looped, arms around each other the entire night. Finally he made a moved, leaning in for a kiss he...

*BEEEP* the alarm on my clock shocked me awake, bringing me back to reality. I groaned realizing it was a Saturday. I sat up in my bed and stretched. Every limb in my body was aching to continue with their nap. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep again.

So throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, I walked out the double doors, onto the balcony of my apartment/studio. The cold mountain air immediately washed over me, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. The door slid open behind me, and my roommate, Claire, walked over laying her arm over my shoulder. I turned and looked into her blue eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?", she giggled. I glared at her, my fake anger giving way to humor. I laughed then hugged her and walked back inside. She followed, walking past me into the kitchen and handing me a cup of coffee. "Sure, if you could call it sleep.", I muttered, eagerly slurping the coffee down. I handed her back the cup and she put it in the sink. She looked straight into my eyes and asked me if I wanted to start using her sleeping pills. I disagreed, thinking that it wouldn't help.

Claire nodded than walked over to the closet, grabbing a white knitted sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. She must've seen the inquiring look on my face because she said," Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, tonight's karaoke night, wanna come?" I shot her a look that said everything NO.

She laughed then picked up the clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I turned and headed towards the front door, slipping on my leather jacket and black tennie-boots, the laces all the way up to my kneecaps.

I opened the door, and quickly walked out, locking the door behind me. I turned around and stepped into the snow, groaning slightly from the decrease in temperature. I stood there for a couple of seconds, letting my body adjust before I ran off into the woods.

Chapter Two

I could smell the glade before I even reached it. The smell of burnt leaves, and cinnamon pine needles. Carefully stepping around a hedge of ivy, I walked into the clearing I called the glade. No one in Colorado knew about this spot for it was so carefully hidden.

I was all alone now, and no one could bother me. I sat down at the edge of the pond, taking off my shoes and slipping my feet into the frigid water.

I stared down at my reflection in the water, taking in my uneven features. My limpid blue eyes, and my thick black hair, my pale white skin, and my gray freckles. I looked like a troll. I zoned out thinking of my dream, when I saw something behind me in the water. I spun around coming face to face with the boy from my dream. "It can't be...", I whispered.

I reached out my hand touch his face, and he flinched causing me to double back and almost fall into the water. I stood back up and examined the boy, it was him! But something was diffrerent.

Looking into his eyes I expected to see the same love and compassion from my dream, but instead I saw a hate and evil. I started to back away, but his hand kept strong hold on my arm. "Please don't hurt me.", I murmered, tears starting to pour down my face. He smiled even wider, purposely jabbing fear into my heart.

Immediately, I stopped crying and stared him in the eye, angrily. "You aren't real, your just a crooked daydream!", I shouted. This obviously put the boy off because his face became distant as if he was lost in his mind. I struggled to escape his grasp, but stopped when a single tear streamed down his pale white face.

I continued to watch as more tears spilled from his empty eyes. After a couple seconds, I looked away unable to watch him cry. But then I thought what I like when I'm sad. Turning around, I embraced him, wiping the tears off his pale cheeks.

I must have done something wrong however, because he pushed me away and ran off into the woods.


End file.
